Sisterly Love Rewrite
by Keari
Summary: Chelsea comes to vistit her Sister Angela! But Angelas love Life is all screwed up! She cant decide! Can Chelsea help her? And mabey help herself? What is Chelsea not telling Angela? THIS IS NOT A YOAI OR YURI


_**Okay sooo iwrote this when i was what? 13? So i had to rewrite it! it was absolutely terrible! Im so embaressed! I fixed and made it a lot lengthier as well as better! i hope you like it!**_

"Oh, where is she?" Angela wonder staring to worry.

She was waiting for her sister, Chelsea, to arrive. She hasn't seen her sister in 2 years ever since she moved to Waffle Island and her sister moved to Sunshine Island.

"AKIRA!"

A voice shouted excitedly at her she snapped out of her daze as Chelsea came running up to her elder sister.

"Chelsea! Oh my goodness! I've missed you!" Angela laughed as she hugged her sister.

Chelsea smiled and returned her sisters hug. "I missed you so much too!" Angela released her sister and smiled happily at her. Chelsea smiled and looked around the small island. "Wow this place has a certain… Charm to it!" Angela smiled, "Really? I'm glad you like it!"

"Where Do you live at anyways?" Chelsea asked looking at the houses trying to guess where her sisters was located. Angela laughed, "I live in the Carmel River district! Come on let's get your stuff and I'll show you!"

"Wow! It's so….. Uh?"

"Small?"

"I wasn't going to say small! I was goanna say….. Cozy?"

Angela Laughed, "Sure you were. I know it's small. But oh well can't complain!" The house was a level two.

It was small compared to Chelsea's big house, but Angela didn't mind.

She didn't want to live in a big house.

Any bigger and it would get lonely.

The room had a single bed and a couch with a small tv placed in front of it.

There was also a small kitchen with a frying pan and an Oven on the counter.

"Why don't you take the bed and I'll take the couch." Angela said yawning, it was getting late.

"Are you sure? I can take the couch!" Chelsea asked worriedly.

Angela winked at her, "Nah its fine! Now come on let's get some sleep!"

"Okay…." Chelsea mumbled deciding not to argue with her sister.

They both changed and got in their respective beds.

"Goodnight, Chels." Angela whispered falling asleep.

"Night…." Chelsea said as she slowly drifted off to sleep.

The Next Morning….

"Come on! Wake up Chelsea!" Angela groaned trying to wake her dead beat sister.

"Nooooo Angela!" Chelsea moaned rolling away from her sisters pestering.

"Oh No, Come on! We have work to do!"

Chelsea sighed, "Fine." She mumbled rolling out of bed.

Five minutes later Chelsea was dressed and ready to go.

"Well come on. Lets get the farm work done. Then we can go eat!" Angela cheered.

"Go? Cant you cook?" Chelsea frowned, she loved her sisters cooking when she was younger.

"Oh! Yes of course! But! The chief at the Inn is the BEST cook ever! Way better than mine! Though he is a jerk….." Chelsea wasn't convinced, "I doubt it. Back home you used to be the best!"

"Well, yes, but I entered here thinking I could win. I got second. He beat me good. Later I tasted why!" Chelsea sighed, "Whatever." Angela just smiled and walked into her barn.

"You Take care of the chickens! I`ll take care of the cows!" Angela hollered to her sister.

"Sure! Not like I'm on vacation or anything!" Chelsea mumbled, "Don't be a grouch! The chickens hate that!" Chelsea sighed and walked into the coop.

"The heck?" Chelsea stared, the Coop was HUGE!

"What the heck Angela! Your chickens live better than you!" All a sudden Chelsea heard an angry animal sound and turned to see a huge bird glaring at her.

"Uh….. Hi?" Chelsea squealed as the thing squawked and chased her.

"I told you not to be grouchy!" Angela defended as they walked down the trail toward the Sundae Inn.

"YOU COULD'VE TOLD ME YOU HAD A FREAKING OSTRICH!" Chelsea yelled, freaked out about the whole Ostrich incident.

"Her name is Phinx!" Angela defended.

"Whatever! I will NEVER go in there again!" Angela sighed; she had finally calmed Phinx down after some coaxing.

But her sister was still skittish.

"Where are we going anyways?" Chelsea asked looking at the scenery.

"Right here! The Sundae Inn!" Angela beamed joyfully.

Chelsea frowned and followed her sister into the inn.

"Welcome, to the Sundae Inn! My name is- Oh! Hi, Angela!" Kathy greeted happy to see her friend.

"Hey, Kathy!" Angela greeted back.

"Who's this?" Kathy asked pointing at Chelsea.

"My name is Chelsea I'm Angela's little sister." Chelsea said introducing herself.

"Well! Nice to meet you! My name Is Kathy!" The blonde girl said smiling happily.

"YOUR SO MEAN, CHASE! I HATE YOU!" a voice wailed.

Angela and Kathy sighed as Maya came running out the kitchen.

"Not again…." Kathy mumbled as Maya ran up the stairs to her room.

"Chase! You don't have to be so mean!" Kathy yelled. Angela smiled as the red head came out of the kitchen scowling.

"Oh, yes I do. Have you tasted her cooking? Ugh, it's horrible!" Chase scowled looking a little green.

"Shes right Chase. You shouldn't be so hard on her!" Angela protested.

Chase glared at her, "Then you eat her cooking!" Angela turned pale, Chelsea stared in wonder, "I don't see how it could be so bad."

Angela's eyes widen as she shook her head.

Chase smirked, "Well, Here why don't you see for yourself." He held at a black looking rock out to her.

"Uh that's a rock." Chelsea pointed out, "No that's Mayas cooking." Angela said sadly.

"Ohhhh Ew You mean you ate that? Are you stupid?" Chelsea said with a look of disgust on her face.

Chase clenched his jaw, "No, I did not. Why would I ever eat THAT?" Chase sighed and shook his head, "Anyways, Are you hungry, Angela?" He asked Angela with a small smile.

Angela grinned, "Yep! You know what I like! Chelsea, what do you want? You just have to name it! Chase is the best!" Chelsea smirked as she saw Chase blush.

Chelsea highly doubted that Chase was better than her sister. Even if he was he couldn't beat Pierre!

"Hm…. I want….." Chelsea struggled to think of what she wanted.

"Um…. How about Waffles?" Chelsea guessed, she didn't know any amazingly hard dishes for him to cook.

Chase raised an eye brow at her.

"It took you that long to decide on _that_?" he shook his head and headed back to the kitchen.

Chelsea puffed put her cheeks annoyed with the arrogant chief.

_Pierre is MUCH nicer than this jerk. But! He acted a little odd around Angela…. _

"Hey, Angela!" Chelsea whispered trying to grab her sister's attention from the chief as he cooked.

"Hm?" Angela question turning toward her sister.

Chelsea stood on her tiptoes and whispered in her ear, "I think that guy might have a thing for you!" Chelsea giggled as Angela's face turned beat red.

"Wh-What?" She squeaked, Chelsea smirked, "And from the looks of it you might like him too." Angela squeaked and shook her head.

"I-I don't know what you're talking about!" Angela said nervously looking for a distraction.

"Aw come on! You've been on this Island for a while now! You have to have liked _somebody!_" Chelsea inquired.

"Uh….." Angela was at a loss for words.

"Come on you got like somebody! Tell me!" Chelsea demanded staring her sister in the eye.

Angela shot her a glare, "What about _you!_ I can see that you took a fancy of somebody while you've been on that island of yours!" Now it was Chelsea's turn to be embarrassed.

"N-No! Of course not!" Angela smirked.

"What was his name again? Something with a W. Will wasn't it?" Chelsea blushed and shook her head.

"So please do tell how things have been with you and Will?"

"Oh, yes please do." Chase smirked as he came from behind Chelsea with their food.

Chelsea squeaked, "Nothing!" Chelsea groaned hiding her face from the two prying eyes.

She glared as they started to laugh.

**_So yes this will be a love triangle between Chase and Luke! Youll see who Chelsea roots for. Also seems like Chelsea has someone she likes herself! hehehe Anyways thanks for reading!_**

**_-Keari  
_**


End file.
